


The Chemistry and Physics of Forgetting

by R-is-rad (Thejerkandtheangel)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Accident, Car Crash Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Enjolras tries to just be a friend and fails miserably, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Grantaire & Pre-Amis Love Intrest, Grantaire & Pre-Amis friends, Grantaire Is Bad At Feelings, Grantaire notices, Injury Recovery, Loss of love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Grantaire, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Brokenhearted Enjolras, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thejerkandtheangel/pseuds/R-is-rad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories were supposed to be permanent, something they could share as a couple as the ages passed. Of course, even memories can leave a person. </p><p>Enjolras blamed himself. If he had set down his work and gone with him to the grocery store this never would have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Car Crash

The blonde, charming young man, utterly capable of being terrible shouldered his way through the hospital staff into the private room where his boyfriend lay, beaten and bruised upon the hospital gurney. He sank into the chair beside the bed, a small pained sound falling from his lips. Grantaire looked so small, wrapped up in the sterile white sheets, his dark curls plastered to his pale forehead by the profuse amount of perspiration. Caused by the fever, the nurse had said when the worried blonde had asked. He blamed himself really.. if he had set down his work and gone with him to the grocery store this never would have happened.

He got the call, late in the afternoon, he had almost ignored it but upon better judgment, he answered. The words he heard that day would echo in his mind for the rest of his miserable life. Grantaire was in a bad accident, in a head on collision with a large farm truck, his little practical Honda Civic didn’t stand a chance. But Enjolras didn’t care, all he cared about was making it to the hospital. He kept himself from breaking down by sheer will power to see his beloved, to check on him. It was all his fault… he should have been with him. It didn’t register until much later that the hunk of tangled metal on the side of the rode he had passed, speeding to the hospital, had once been his boyfriend’s treasured car.

As he sat beside the sleeping and mangled body of his boyfriend, he finally let himself relax. He was stable, which was a miracle by no small means. He slid his hand into the bruised hand of his lover and kissed his cheek lovingly. “come back to me. You promised you wouldn’t leave.. you promised we'd spend forever together...” he whispered quietly and sat back in the chair, not letting go of the hand he had worked so hard to earn the privilege of holding in the first place. He sighed and closed his eyes, exhausted.


	2. Hello, Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say dreams are our feelings and futures all wrapped up in the blanket of our unconscious minds.

Grantaire blinked, his head hurt, it was like white fire pumping through him. "Hello?" He called into the white room, with no response. He sighed and sat down on the white floor and waggle his fingers through the white fog, distractedly. 'How did I get here?' He asked himself. He stayed that way for a while, cross-legged and silent, unsure of how much time had passed. It was calming and he almost wanted to lay down and close his eyes he almost didn't care that he had no idea where he was, he almost didn't care why he was there. Almost. He raised hi head and looked around, zeroing in on a slight shadow in the fog

"Hello?" He called out as he stood up and stepped towards the shadow before he started running. The fog started getting thicker and darker "help!" He called out and whimpered, falling to his knees... 

"Is anyone there?" He whimpered, his head pounding and his heart racing 

"Please"

Seconds passed, maybe minutes, maybe hours, days but suddenly he was there.

"Hey" the boy with golden blonde locks and the prettiest cobalt blue eyes he had ever seen said softly, kneeling before him and tilting his head slightly.

"Hey" he croaked back as the boy held out his hand and took Grantaire's, helping him up.

"Don't give up now. Not when you're almost there. You know why it's so dark?" Grantaire shook his head. "So you can trust yourself, and only yourself, to find the way back. Good luck, You're gonna need it" the blonde leaned in and kissed him softly. "Don't be afraid" he said as he nudged Grantaire deeper into the darkness. 

"Wait- Wait! Where are you going!! What's your name?!" But the man was already gone

Don't be afraid. Grantaire repeated the other's words over and over as he took a deep breath, holding it in, closing his eyes and he stepped foreword.

Enjolras was asleep beside Grantaire, their hands clasped together. He woke up the second the hand in his own shifted and pulled away. He looked up and opened his eyes, smiling at the bright green eyes he saw looking at him. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts" Enjolras looked at the nurse who gave Grantaire some medicine through his IV.

Enjolras reached for Grantaire's hand, who pulled away

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't great, but Grantaire's point of view. How is it??

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, i might not continue this one.... I dont know, leave me kudos and comments if you think i should


End file.
